The unifying theme for the University of Southern California Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Research Center (MFBRC) is the development and promotion of multidisciplinary research training and mutual assistance in the solution of human-related marine environmental health problems and the utilization of marine resources in basic research concerning human health problems. The short-term goal of the MFBRC will be to foster, under the administrative umbrella of the Center, improved dialogue among those investigators who are currently conducting research on health related problems of the southern California Marine Environment. Current areas of research include the following categories: 1) Systems Modeling for Carcinogenesis and Comparative Toxicology, 2) Natural Toxins and 3) Transformation of Societal Wastes. Long-term goals of the MRBRC include the establishment of the Center as a resource for exploration of productive areas of research and as a resource for national and international research programs on an organizational and person to person basis. International involvement will particularly emphasize Pacific basin environmental health problems and research. We will also explore establishment of fellowships for graduate education in marine biomedical science, hold conferences and symposia related to NIEHS-MFBRC goals, and exchange program for national and international scientists conducting research in marine and biomedical areas.